


Mission Log #9

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wings, B-Wings, Dreadnought, First Order, Gen, Invasion, MG-100 StarFortress, Newbie - Freeform, Pilots, Rookie - Freeform, X-Wings, recruit, the resistance, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



**Mission Log #9**

**Location:** D'Qar

**Operative:** Lt. Jon'Kil

**Squad:** White

**Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #6)

"Brace for initial contact!"

Mac reported. Coming toward White Squad was a wave of First Order TIE fighters, their twin-ion engines screeching in the distance. Jon'Kil fired prematurely in reply, sending fluorescent red beams into the swarm.

"You're not gonna hit anything White 2. Disengage and follow my lead."

Jaycob ordered calmly. He, and the rest of White Squad began to spiral downwards, in an attempt to avoid the fighters completely. Jon'Kil followed suit, but at the same time, thought it was peculiar that he was supposed to be Jaycob's wingman, yet he was bringing up the rear.

"Copy, but don't you think we should thin out those guys for our bombers?"

"As much as I hate to say this, they're not our problem. Blue and Black Squad's job is to protect the bombers, ours is to cripple the Dreadnought."

"And how exactly-"

"You don't need to worry about that. Just watch our backs for TIE's."

Jaycob flipped back from his rotation and ended up facing the underbelly of the Dreadnought. At the same time, five TIE's emerged from one of the Star Destroyers.

_ My first customers. _

Jon'Kil thought. Separating himself from the pack, he engaged into the tightest pursuit angle he could and fired. He managed to take down three of them, sending the other two in a scurry. One of the TIE's decelerated, letting Jon'Kil overtake them on purpose. Finding himself at a disadvantage, he barrel-rolled to avoid the oncoming fire.

" _ Kriff _ , this guy is a pain."

Pulling back on his thrusters, Jon'Kil gave the FO pilots a taste of his own medicine, firing on their backs as they overtook him. The two TIE's disappeared in a bloom of fire.  Jon'Kil broke off and headed back to the formation, but before he could, White 9 reported another problem.

"I still have five from earlier on my six-"

"I got 'em!"

Jon'Kil interrupted, still tired from his previous encounter. He knew that the incoming fire wasn't coming from the squad before, he'd disintegrated them. It was from a new squad altogether. Jon'Kil looped back around to take yet another pursuit angle and fired. The TIE's were taken down quickly, lined up in front of one another, Jon'Kil able to kill all of them with a single burst.

"Nice shooting there, Chiss."

Mac praised. A small smirk crept onto Jon'Kil's face, he was finally becoming a relevant part of the squad.

"These guys are sloppy, I'm surprised-"

He began, but was interjected by Jaycob's call-out to the fleet.

"Black Leader and Blue Leader be advised, you're about to receive a whole lot more company!"

Jon'Kil turned his attention to the far side of the dreadnought, where three fresh squads of TIE fighters emerged.

"Thanks for the heads-up, we can take them."

Commander Dameron responded.

"Just regroup with us when you can, we're on our final approach."

Lieutenant Lintra followed. With the flip of his ship, Jaycob high-tailed it to the thermal oscillator shields, their final target. Skimming the top of the cruiser's bridge, Jaycob led the pack above to face the Dreadnought's topside. Zooming back down toward the surface, Jaycob unleashed his B-Wing's full payload, causing the shield to shutter. The rest of the Whites matched his actions, eventually disabling the shields altogether, while Jon'Kil circled around the bridge, in an attempt to cause a stir inside.

"Chiss! Stop playing with your food, we gotta help our bombers!"

Mac called in, Jaycob following with,

"That's how we do it Whites! Regroup at the Fortresses and mop up those fighters."

"Yeaaah! Great work White Squad, bombers en route."

Poe praised. With that, the bombers accelerated forward on their bombing path.

_ To Be Continued... _


End file.
